


Currently Untitled Mythea

by PendrickLocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendrickLocked/pseuds/PendrickLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Anthea having steamy sex in a hallway closet during a meeting break. Summary says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currently Untitled Mythea

Mycroft and Anthea left the meeting room quickly when the man who had been speaking called for a break, a 15 minute break to be exact. They quietly slipped into a room marked CLOSET hoping that no one had seen them.

Anthea looked at Mycroft as she pulled her blouse open. He pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely, pulling back quickly and pulling his belt off and undoing his trousers. Anthea stared at his silk boxers before sinking to her knees and licking them. She moaned as she felt his cock get hard as it would under her tongue.

Mycroft pulled her from the floor and put her up on a small table that was obviously there for some reason and pulled her panties off her.

Anthea shrieked in utter joy. “Oh, yes Myucroft, you're wonderful, keep going,.”

“Anthea I haven’t' really done anything at all yet,” Mycroft said, before draggig his hands behind her back and removing her bra. “WE have to make this quick, we have 9 minutes, plus three to get redressed and back to the meeting.”

“Alright,” Anthea said as Mycroft pulled himself from his boxers and plunged into her. Anthea gasped lightly. “Oh, Mycroft that felt so good.”

Mycrft smiled as he started their “office pace” which was rather rough, fast, and demanding, but they both loved loved it. Mycroft could feel the sweat forming on his body. Anthea's breathing got gradually heavier along with his own before she released with a soft groan while her muscles clenched around Mycroft, helping him get closer to his release soon after. They stayed right where they were for a moment, just enjoying the after glow. 

“We should get back to the meeting before they begin to wonder where we are,” Anthea said, grabbing her bra and panties, putting them back on. Mycroft sighed and pulled his boxers and trousers on. Anthea was dressed much faster than Mycroft was and she helped him get proper again.

They kissed each other softly and quickly before leaving the closet and heading back to the meeting. Neither of them paid much attention to the meeting after their return.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, like their encounter.


End file.
